The Roses
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Yoongi si kapten tim basket berwajah kuyu jatuh cinta pada Park Jimin, pemuda yang selalu memberi setangkai bunga mawar pada tambatan hatinya, Jungkook. Sayangnya bunga itu selalu dibuang percuma. Untungnya ada Yoongi yang berbaik hati memungut dan merawat bunga-bunga itu. / "Err, kau cantik. Tidak keberatan jadi kekasihku?" / BTS, YOONMIN, Yoongi x Jimin, uke!Jimin / I'm back!


_Gummysmiled's_ _27_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **The Roses**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terkadang tidak perlu menunggu._

 _Cobalah sesuatu yang baru._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Derap kaki terdengar bergaung dari arah lapangan basket _indoor_ di sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama. Kapten tim basket Min Yoongi adalah orang terakhir yang berada di sana, memastikan semua bola-bola telah tersimpan dan tidak ada satu pun barang yang tertinggal di sana, sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan langkah untuk pulang.

Sebuah hal yang langka kalau Min Yoongi tidak pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kuyu. Yoongi tidak sedang terburu-buru hari ini, jadi raut wajahnya saat ini bisa dikategorikan bahagia untuk ukuran senior tim basket yang kikir senyum. Jika tiga hari sebelumnya ia harus pontang-panting berkutat dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang biadab, maka hari ini ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Hari ini memang cukup longgar, jadi ia bisa berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sebelum meninggalkan gedung.

Biasanya sore menjelang matahari terbenam sekolah telah sepi. Yoongi berhasil mempertahankan rekor sebagai orang terakhir yang berada di sekolah—bahkan mengalahkan satpam—selama hampir tiga tahun. Namun sayang, di hari yang paling baik dalam sebulan ini—menurutnya—Yoongi harus merelakan rekor yang ia ciptakan sendiri terpecahkan.

Cukup mengejutkan baginya yang sudah terbiasa akan keheningan kala telinganya sayup-sayup menangkap satu—oh, itu dua suara yang tampaknya saling bercakap.

 _Masih ada orang?_

Yoongi memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan. Sepertinya ada orang dibalik tembok dengan cat mengelupas. Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit dari balik tempat persembunyiannya.

Benar saja. Dua siswa berseragam lengkap sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan, kira-kira berjarak enam langkah darinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Yoongi terkesiap. Ia kenal betul dengan suara bernada bingung itu. Jeon Jungkook dari 1-B, salah satu juniornya yang juga tergabung dalam tim basket sekolah—ia tadi berlatih bersamanya—dan seorang lagi yang lebih pendek—entah siapa, namun sepertinya itu siswa tingkat dua.

"Tidak ada. Kau simpan saja." balas pemuda di hadapan Jungkook—maaf saja, Yoongi memang tidak kenal dia. Namun, apa ia pacar Jungkook? Mengapa anak itu membawa setangkai mawar?

Yoongi makin mengerutkan dahi. Seingatnya Jungkook belum punya tambatan hati—meski ia tampak dekat dengan siswa pemilik cengiran mirip bangun datar—tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau Jungkook menyukai orang itu.

 _Jadi siapa?_

Bukan masalah bagi Yoongi _sih_. Ia tidak peduli dengan hal seperti ini, namun rasanya kurang sopan jika ia melintas begitu saja di depan dua orang itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap menonton— _hanya alasan saja._ Ia sangat penasaran sebenarnya.

Anak yang lebih pendek meraih jemari Jungkook yang terkepal lalu membukanya, memastikan bunga itu telah tergenggam aman oleh tangan yang lain.

"Simpan saja. Kau tahu? Aku tetap menunggumu."

 _Cheesy af_ , Yoongi menyahut dalam hati.

"Jimin _hyung_ , dengar. Aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu bahwa aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun untuk saat ini. Aku tidak berniat melukai perasaanmu tapi kau yang memaksaku mengatakannya lagi." jelas pemuda jangkung dengan wajah lelah.

 _Jadi namanya Jimin..._

Sekilas Yoongi dapat melihat sepasang mata segaris itu kehilangan binar semangatnya—hanya sekilas.

"Aku tahu itu. Kau ini, aku tidak memintamu menceramahiku. Aku hanya minta kau simpan saja bunga ini." omel Jimin yang nampaknya sedikit kecewa.

Jungkook menatap lelaki di depannya lama.

"Aku pulang dulu." si pendek melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja seakan-akan ia tidak pernah memaksa Jungkook menerima bunga yang ia berikan.

Ah, Yoongi mengerti. Ia bisa menarik kesimpulan. Jadi lelaki tadi menyukai juniornya, tapi perasaannya tidak berbalas. Kasihan juga.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkah menyapa Jungkook untuk sekadar berbasa-basi, ia melihat anak itu mendengus kecil dan membiarkan bunga itu terlepas dari tangannya. Jatuh begitu saja di lantai yang dingin.

Yoongi terdiam. Wow. Itu artinya penolakan habis-habisan, bukan?

Ia mematai juniornya yang melangkah pergi, baru kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat di mana Jungkook dan Jimin berdiri beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah mengapa, hatinya tergerak untuk mengambil setangkai bunga yang dicampakkan pemiliknya.

Ia mengamati bunga itu teliti. Sebenarnya si Jimin itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Seharusnya dia mengerti kalau pada akhirnya bunga ini akan dibuang dengan mudahnya oleh Jungkook.

Sungguh Yoongi tidak pernah memahami suatu hal. Mengapa memberi bunga kepada orang lain untuk menyatakan perasaan? Banyak yang bilang kalau setiap bunga memiliki pesannya sendiri, tapi Min Yoongi adalah orang yang realistis. Bahkan balita pun tahu bunga tidak bisa bicara, apalagi menyampaikan pesan tersirat.

Namun ia malah mengantongi mawar yang masih segar itu dan membawanya pulang. Hm.

 **.**

 **The Roses**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian, tim basket kembali melakukan latihan rutin mereka. Sebagai kapten yang bertanggung jawab, Yoongi tetap hadir meski kesibukan siswa tingkat akhir benar-benar mengganggunya. Jungkook juga datang. Rautnya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi sebenarnya memang tidak ada sesuatu untuk _tidak biasa-biasa saja_ sih.

Sepanjang latihan, entah mengapa pikiran mengenai kejadian dua hari lalu meliar dalam otak Yoongi. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah kecewa siswa bernama Jimin—yang belakangan diketahui bermarga Park—itu. Entahlah, Yoongi rasa anak itu... lucu?

"Yoongi _sunbae_ , AWAS!" Salah satu adik kelas berteriak ke arahnya tepat ketika bola basket melayang cepat menuju kepalanya. Oh, gawat, ia sedang tidak fokus.

Untungnya, tangan ajaib Yoongi dengan sigap menangkap bola itu dan melemparnya masuk ke ring tepat sebelum mengenai kening mulusnya.

"Wow..." anggota lain hanya melongo takjub.

Yoongi terkekeh bangga.

"Kau terlihat tidak fokus, _sunbaenim_." celetuk Jungkook, tangannya asyik men _dribble_ bola yang tadi dilempar Yoongi dengan serius.

Yang lebih tua malah mengendikkan bahu, berusaha bersikap biasa dengan anak satu ini. Entah mengapa jika mengingat wajah sedih Jimin waktu itu membuat ia ingin mengunyah kepala Jungkook. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Latihan selesai setengah jam kemudian. Yoongi sibuk mengelap peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Dari bangku penonton, matanya mendapati sosok lelaki gembul yang datang dengan setangkai mawar dan sebotol air mineral. Park Jimin lagi.

Tidak berbeda dengan kemarin, Yoongi hanya mematai mereka diam-diam. Jimin terlihat kembali meminta Jungkook menyimpan bunga yang ia beri. Sebentar saja dan anak itu pergi duluan tanpa menunggu Jungkook.

Yoongi memicingkan mata.

Tepat seperti yang ia duga, juniornya hanya meletakkan bunga itu begitu saja di atas salah satu bangku penonton lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Yoongi masih berdiri di sana, berpura-pura minum atau mengelap tubuhnya, apapun itu agar terlihat sibuk. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya membuang waktu, menunggu seluruh anggota timnya meninggalkan lapangan.

Tepat setelah Oh Sehun—salah satu rekannya—menghilang dari lapangan, Yoongi berjalan mendekati bangku berwarna oranye di mana terletak setangkai mawar yang masih segar. Ia melirik ke segala arah, memastikan tak ada yang mengamati aksinya mengambil bunga itu dan menaruhnya di dalam tas.

 **.**

 **The Roses**

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat. Waktu terus berjalan semenjak Yoongi menonton Jungkook menolak seorang kakak kelas dengan gamblang. Ia masih Min Yoongi si kapten tim basket yang dielu-elukan banyak siswi di sekolah. Masih Min Yoongi yang berwajah datar dan kikir senyum. Yang membedakan Min Yoongi hari ini dan tiga bulan lalu adalah kebiasaannya saat ini.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Yoongi sudah berada di atap sekolah pagi-pagi sekali saat ia tahu ada jam kosong sampai waktu istirahat. Untuk apa? Tidur tentu saja. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal di dunia yang ia sukai selain basket. _Atau mungkin akan bertambah suatu saat_.

Yoongi mengusak mata, merasa terganggu dengan bel yang berbunyi tujuh ketukan penuh. Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan tidurnya, bunyi pintu besi yang didobrak lagi-lagi menimbulkan polusi suara, menggagalkan niatannya. Harusnya tadi ia kunci saja pintu akses untuk ke atap.

" _Hyung_ , aku serius tentang kau harus berhenti menungguku atau semacamnya. Aku tahu kita berteman baik sebelum ini, namun perasaanmu sekarang sudah sampai pada tingkat di mana aku merasa terganggu karenanya."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alis. Seruan bernada tinggi itu terdengar menyakitkan, tapi sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang datang. Tentu, Yoongi bahkan sangat hapal.

"Aku tidak merasa mengganggumu, Jungkook- _ah_." balas suara yang lebih lembut pelan. Terdengar penuh rasa bersalah.

Yoongi bangkit dari posisi rebahnya. Untung saja di tempatnya ada puluhan meja usang yang menghalangi pandangan, jadi ia bisa mengintip dari sini.

"Kalau begitu _kumohon_ , berhentilah berharap padaku. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa, _hyung_." Jungkook berucap tegas.

Sampai detik ini Yoongi tidak mengerti, tentang apa alasan Jeon Jungkook menolak habis-habisan seorang senior berparas manis. Tunggu, manis?

Jimin terlihat mengulum bibir. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ini karena pantulan cahaya matahari atau ia benar-benar mata itu berkilau dan sedikit memerah.

"Mengapa? Apa selama ini kau begitu membenciku?"

Mendengar suara yang bergetar itu entah mengapa membuat hati Yoongi tidak enak. _Mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu terlihat lemah?!_

Jungkook tampak salah tingkah. "Tidak, _hyung_." Ia menggaruk belakang kepala frustasi. "Bukan karena itu."

"Lalu mengapa?" Jimin menaikkan nada bicara tiba-tiba, membuat dua lelaki lain terkesiap.

Jungkook memejamkan mata sebentar, lalu membuang napas. "Dari awal kau sendiri yang memilih untuk seperti ini, _hyung_. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Apa perlu aku jelaskan lagi?"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi dalam. Jungkook sangat kasar.

"Mungkin kau belum mengetahui ini, tapi aku menyukai orang lain dan itu bukan dirimu." ungkap Jungkook dingin.

Oh.

Wow.

Yoongi dapat melihat setangkai bunga mawar yang sedari tadi dibawa Jimin patah begitu saja, mungkin karena terlalu erat digenggam, atau hanya ikut-ikutan patah seperti hati pemuda itu.

"Sekarang kau mengerti? Dari awal bukan niatku untuk menyakiti perasaanmu, tapi kau yang melakukannya. Jadi berhentilah berharap padaku, karena _kita tidak akan bisa bersama_."

Jungkook berjalan begitu ringannya meninggalkan atap sekolah. Yoongi rasa ini gila. Ia bersumpah tidak pernah menonton drama sebelumnya, tapi yang ia lihat barusan adalah drama paling menyedihkan dan rasanya ia tidak ingin melihat hal semacam itu lagi untuk ke depannya.

Tatapan Yoongi melekat pada sosok yang terpekur dalam diam. Ia ingin sekali menyapa orang itu dan berkata, 'Hei, apa hatimu baik-baik saja?', tapi sayangnya ia tidak siap dengan kemungkinan bahwa anak itu akan menangis atau meraung. Yoongi yang temperamen tidak handal dalam urusan menenangkan perasaan orang lain, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

Jimin menatap sendu mawar dalam genggamannya. _Sudah patah_. Jadi ia putuskan untuk membuang saja benda itu.

Yoongi menelan ludah. Hari ini ia jadi aneh sekali. Sekarang hatinya berdebar keras, dan lebih parah lagi, sesuatu dalam otaknya memerintahkan kakinya untuk berjalan mendekati adik kelasnya itu. Seperti ada yang mengatakan, _'Kau tertarik dengannya? Cepat ke sana sekarang juga!'_

Tapi, baru saja Yoongi hendak melangkahkan kaki, Jimin berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan atap.

 _Yah, gagal,_ ejek entah siapa dalam otaknya.

Yoongi menghela napas kesal. Ia melangkah keluar dari sarangnya, mendekati bunga mawar yang tangkainya sudah patah. Diraihnya benda itu, menatapnya lekat. Inilah kebiasaan baru Yoongi yang dimaksud. Memungut mawar pemberian Jimin yang tidak pernah diterima Jungkook. Selama empat belas hari, Jimin selalu memberi setangkai mawar segar pada Jungkook, berarti sudah empat belas kali pula Jungkook membuang bunga itu dengan entengnya. Dan sekarang ada empat belas bunga (ditambah satu bunga untuk hari ini) dalam vas di kamar Yoongi yang selalu terisi air dingin.

Si pucat mendesah prihatin, "Kau cantik, sayang dibuang begitu saja."

Yoongi kembali memungut kemudian mengantongi bunga itu dalam sakunya.

Tunggu dulu, kalimat tadi untuk siapa? Bunganya atau Jimin?

 **.**

 **The Roses**

 **.**

Hari ini terasa sangat dingin. Minggu-minggu akhir musim gugur sungguh menyebalkan bagi Yoongi. Mungkin orang-orang akan menyangka ia adalah mayat berjalan karena kulit putihnya yang terpapar udara beku. Untuk menghindari itu, setiap suhu menurun di bawah angka 10 derajat celcius, Yoongi akan mengenakan setidaknya dua lapis baju ditambah mantel tebal ke sekolah.

Seharusnya hari ini ada latihan basket seperti biasa, namun karena Yoongi sendiri mengerti bagaimana rasa kedinginan hingga nyaris mati—tubuhnya memang tidak menoleransi suhu rendah—ia meniadakan latihan untuk beberapa waktu.

Meski begitu, kakinya tetap melangkah menuju lapangan _indoor_. Hanya ingin saja. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak lima belas menit lalu, namun sepertinya Yoongi belum ingin pulang. Ia ingin mengecek sesuatu, berharap ada seseorang di sana.

Beruntung saja ia tidak dikecewakan, karena ia mendengar dengan jelas suara bola yang dipantulkan. Dari pintu masuk, ia bisa melihat sosok Jungkook yang sedang serius berlatih. Jujur saja, belakangan ini Yoongi muak sendiri melihat bocah itu. Oh, dan sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak dikecewakan, karena di tribun penonton, ia melihat Jimin yang sedang duduk manis di sana.

 _Masih mengikuti Jungkook rupanya?_

Yoongi mendengus kecil. Ia berjalan ke arah tribun tanpa suara, dan tiba-tiba saja ia telah duduk di samping adik tingkatnya yang berpipi penuh.

Jimin melonjak kaget begitu merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Cepat ia menoleh, dan mata kecilnya mendapati sosok yang sudah tidak asing di kalangan pelajar kelas dua sepertinya.

"Yoongi _sunbae_ , aku—"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar tanpa apa-apa bahkan sebelum Jimin bicara, sedikit banyak membuat Jimin meringis takut. Ia hanya tidak tahu Yoongi menyengir karena mendengar suara halusnya. Oke.

" _Sunbae_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi melirik Jimin, lalu berdeham kecil, mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti Yoongi yang biasa. "Tentu."

Jelas sekali kedua orang itu terlihat canggung. Kedua pasang mata sama-sama mengarah ke arah Jungkook yang masih sibuk berlari dengan bola basketnya—tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi.

"Hei."

Jimin memutar kepala saat suara berat itu menyapa. Mendapati si senior bertampang kuyu itu masih mengamati manusia yang bermain di lapangan.

"Ya _sunbae_?"

Yoongi mengatur napas. Ia memberanikan diri mengalihkan pandangan, menatap langsung ke dalam manik hitam di hadapannya yang begitu indah. Mata itu mengerjap kecil, lalu kembali terfokus ke arahnya.

"Ini."

Sebuket bunga mawar merah disodorkan ke arah lelaki yang lebih muda.

Jimin tergagap. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Yoongi saat ini dengan menaruh buket mawar itu ke dalam genggamannya. Ia dapat merasakan hangat tangan Yoongi yang melingkupi jemari kecilnya. Dulu ia sempat menyangka senior Min itu manusia salju berjalan. Ternyata ia hangat juga.

Tunggu, dia bicara apa?

"Apa ini _sunbaenim_?"

"Bungamu." Yoongi membalas. "Kukembalikan semua mawar milikmu yang Jungkook buang."

Jimin membeku.

Sedangkan Yoongi malah terlihat merogoh tasnya, "Maaf, ada satu yang tidak bisa kusatukan dalam buket."

Jimin memperhatikan tangan pucat itu mengeluarkan mawar yang sama.

Yoongi mengulas senyum, "Tangkainya patah, tapi tenang saja, sudah aku perbaiki dengan selotip."

Jimin berkedip bingung, melihat mawar dengan tangkai terbungkus selotip beberapa lapis. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan. Pipinya malah merona memalukan.

Yoongi ingin sekali menertawai wajah bodoh itu. Lelaki di hadapannya kelihatan lucu sekaligus manis. Bertambah lagi satu hal yang tidak akan Yoongi pahami dalam seumur hidupnya. Mengapa ia sama sekali tidak melawan saat orang ini menjerat hatinya tanpa ia sadari?

"Kau jangan besar kepala." ketus yang lebih tua.

Jimin tersentak mendengarnya. Besar kepala katanya?

Yoongi berdecak, "Jangan menyangka aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu dengan bunga ini."

"A-Apa?" Jadi Jimin salah sangka?

Si pucat mati-matian menahan tawa. Jimin dengan wajah bingungnya sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya ia bisa mati di tempat, serius.

"Dengar. Bunga ini cantik, sayang bila dibuang. Jadi kukembalikan saja padamu." Yoongi berujar santai, menyadari wajah Jimin yang memerah hebat. Ya Tuhan.

Jimin meremas buket bunga dalam genggamannya dengan gugup. Apa seniornya ini sedang mempermainkannya?

"Err, kau cantik. Tidak keberatan jadi kekasihku?"

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Yoongi berkeringat sebagaimana ia tengah bermain basket, namun kenyataannya yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah meminta seseorang untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

" _Sunbae_ , aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu, tapi kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku masih menyukai Jungkook." ujar Jimin ragu-ragu. Ia takut seniornya itu akan marah padanya.

Yoongi malah menggaruk pipi canggung. Dari sekian banyak persiapan untuk _menembak_ Jimin, mengapa ia lupa kalau anak ini bahkan belum _move on_ dari Jungkook?

Namun Yoongi malah mengendikkan bahu, "Terserah padamu _sih_. Tapi bila kau lelah menunggu, kau bisa mencoba mencari _sesuatu yang baru_."

Jimin menelan ludah gugup, "T-Tapi _sunbae_ , aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dengan baik—"

"Oleh karena itu belajarlah melupakan Jungkook dan berpaling padaku. Mengapa kau bodoh sekali, sih?" hardik Yoongi, berlagak marah. Padahal ia sangat menikmati menyaksikan Jimin yang kini sangat kikuk, tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Yoongi jadi menyentil jidat lelaki di hadapannya.

"Auw, sakit!" protes Jimin, mengelus keningnya yang mungkin memerah karena Yoongi.

Yang lebih tua merengut, "Aku butuh jawaban asal kau tahu saja."

Jimin berhenti mengusap dahi. Sejenak ia mengamati wajah masam Yoongi, lalu melirik seseorang yang sedari tadi terabaikan. Matanya mengintip-ngintip Jungkook, dan ia dapati anak itu balik menatapnya. Ternyata sudah sadar.

"Hei, kalau kau bersamaku, tidak akan ada cerita kau yang mengejar-ngejarku dengan memberi mawar setiap hari. Tidak perlu menunggu cintamu terbalas, karena saat ini aku bahkan menawarkan perasaanku untuk disambut olehmu." celetuk Yoongi ringan, mengembalikan atensi Jimin. Oh, ia suka sekali saat mata itu melebar kaget.

"Mau tidak?" Yoongi kembali menyudutkan Jimin.

Si lelaki gembul menahan napas. Ia tampaknya mempertimbangkan keputusannya matang-matang. Ingin sekali ia melirik kembali lelaki lain yang masih setia berdiri di tengah lapangan. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa Jungkook merasa kecewa? Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? Tidak apa-apakah jika ia memangkas perasaan yang tumbuh subur dalam dasar hati dan menggantinya dengan bibit yang baru?

"Kau melamun."

Lagi-lagi Jimin dibuat terkejut, kali ini karena sentuhan lembut di pipi montoknya. Yoongi menaikkan kedua alis, seakan kembali menagih jawabannya.

Jimin membuang napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Baiklah, aku mau jadi kekasih _sunbae_."

 _God_! Akhirnya Yoongi punya alasan untuk pulang ke rumah dengan wajah cerah.

"Terima kasih untuk mawarnya, Yoongi _sunbae_."

Oh, oh! Apa kini Jimin melempar senyum padanya? Yoongi rasa ia bisa melepas semua lapisan bajunya saat ini juga karena dinginnya cuaca tidak lagi berdampak padanya, Jimin yang menghangatkannya. Astaga, mengapa Yoongi jadi seperti gadis puber yang baru jatuh cinta?

 **.**

 **The Roses**

 **.**

Derap kaki terdengar bergaung dari arah lapangan basket _indoor_ di sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama. Kapten tim Min Yoongi adalah orang terakhir yang berada di sana, memastikan semua bola-bola telah tersimpan dan tidak ada satu pun barang yang tertinggal di sana, sebelum pemuda itu melanjutkan langkah untuk pulang.

Eh, sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku lagi sekarang.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Yoongi yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu mendongakkan kepala. Mendapati lelaki dengan bokong besar melambai ke arahnya.

Hal yang amat langka bila kau menemukan Min Yoongi pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kuyu dua bulan ini.

Yoongi berdiri dari posisinya, sedikit menepuk debu yang menempel di lutut. "Ayo pulang bersama, Jim!"

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Author note-**

Uwau, udah cukup lama aku ngilang dari peradaban xD ada yang masih inget gak ya?

Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena udah bikin beberapa dari pembaca nunggu lama (ini juga kalo ada yang nunggu :'v). Menurut diagnosa Park In Jung, aku kena writer's block, dan aku pengen berbagi dikit aja gimana hidupku dua bulan ini.

Pertama, aku kehilangan gairah nulis. Ini parah mentemen, dan aku cukup tertekan dan sampai pada tahap udah siap-siap ngumumin hiatus. Banyak krisis yang aku alami, contohnya aku ngerasa gak punya keinginan buat nulis lagi, aku ngerasa udah bukan saatnya aku nulis lagi, dan jika aku ngilang pun, (sangat) banyak penulis berbakat yang terus muncul, aku bener-bener bahagia. Aku pikir kalopun aku berhenti nulis, masih banyak yang melestarikan ff bottom jim.

Sampai detik ini pun aku masih goyah, kek setengah sadar atau enggak (?). Sempet aku coba baca review ff lama, dan saat itu aku sadar masih belum waktunya aku pensiun, terima kasih banyak untuk semangatnya. Jadi bisakah sekali lagi, beri aku motivasi dan semangat, aku bener-bener butuh itu sepertinya xD

Catatan kecil ini adalah pengingat buat aku, kalo penulis amatiran ini masih ingin terus menulis sampai titik dimana dia gak punya kesempatan untuk menggerakkan tangan lagi.

Makasih banyak semuanya.

 **Gummysmiled.**


End file.
